Midnight Kidnapper
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: When a boy befriends the Anima foursome, what'll happen?


Senri : 16 years old, Tall with braided hair and an eye patch. Doesn't talk much and carries around a book which has pressed flowers in it.

Husky: 14 years old, Same height as nana with silver hair and blue eyes. Although he is the youngest e is the leader and the smartest, he has a short temper

Cooro: 15 years old, Black hair and grey eyes, wears bright coloured cloths and loves food. He is the dumbest of the group

Nana: 14 years old, Brown hair and eyes, wears dresses and bows. She is a typical girl.

Camping in the forest….

Morning sun shone through the leaves of the trees onto nana's head. Nana at up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, must be about 8 in the morning….its hard to tell without a watch, husky is the only one who can tell what time it is by where the sun is in the sky. She looked across the clearing at the others sleeping.

Senri was curled up in a ball, hugging his book. Cooro was snoring loudly holding a packet of crisps and husky slept under his cloak, his silver hair had fallen over his eyes.

Nana got up and walked down to the nearby river to wash and dress when she was finised she walked back to the others. They were awake.

"hey guys, had a good night sleep?" nana asked as she tied back hr hair into a ponytail.

"yes fine" cooro answered as he was finishing off his packet of salt and vinegar crisps.

Nana's eyes fell on senri and husky, senri was looking at the flowers that e had collected o his journey here and husky was spinning his staff in the air, jabbing out at invisible attackers. Suddenly he stiffened and turned around sharply, listening.

"who's there" husky asked as a rustle sound came from his left.

"eerrr…sorry to scare you. I was just wondering, do you sleep out in the open?" a boy appeared from behind a bush, he had holder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"why do you need to know" husky answered threw gritted teeth "are you stalking us??" husky took a step towards the boy who jerked away from him.

"husky stop being mean" nana followed by senri and cooro walked towards the boy with interest.

"yeh we are" nana said turning he attention the the boy "who are you?"

"well I have been following you lot for the past two days and wondered ether you would want to come live with me, and by the way im called james"

They group of four changed glances with each other then cooro spoke.

"we wold love to live with you"

"follow me, I'll take you to my house" james started to walk off, reluctantly followed y senri, husky cooro and nana.

The walk wasn't long it was only about 30 mins walk from their campsite, the house was normal it was a two story house with a large garden. Inside was a sitting room with cream coloured walls, a brown sofa and an orange rug in the centre of the room.

"come in" james sat down on the sofa in the living room ."So, who's who?"

"well, im nana. The boy with lack hair is cooro. The boy with the eye patch is senri and the pretty boy is husky"

"whats 'pretty boy' supposed to mean??!??" husky folded his arms and raised and eyebrow at nana.

"nothing in perticuar….." but before she could finish husky had pushed he onto the sofa.

When everyone had calmed down James brought in some food, crackers and cheese which got wolfed down hungrily by cooro. Who patted his tummy.

"that was great James" cooro said as he flopped down onto a chair.

Husky sat down on the floor and started fiddleing with shoes only to se out the corner of his eye, james looking at him. Husky's heart raced…_why is he staring at me???_......husky looked at james and cocked his head to one side.

"do you want to take your cloak off husky???" james said with an evil glint in his eye.

Husky reached up to the button on the collar and stated to undew it but remembered why he always wore his cloak…_if I took it off he would see my anima markings_…..

"no, i'm cold" husky replyied quikly. The two continued to stare at each other for anther minute or so.

"whats up with them?" nana whispered to cooro

"not sure" cooro baced away from them….

"no husky, it's warm in here you can take off you cloak" james asked husky, that glint of evil till in his eyes.

"no,no…eeerrrmmm…..i'll keep it on" husky answered getting to his feet and clutching his staff

"ITS WARM IN HERE, TAKE IT OF HUSKY!!!" james shouted to husky, hitting him round the head. He reached for the button on husks cloak, just as he was undoing it senri came in the room.

"get away from husky" senri growled at james, meanwhile husky did his cloak back up and backed way from james. James looked at him with big eyes filed with madness.

Nana walked over to husky

"you ok" nana said looking at husky's terrified face.

"yeh, im going up to bed" husky walked away swiftly into one of the rooms with a bed in it.

-----12pm and everone is asleep-----

Husky couldn't sleep, he walked over to his mirror and traced the lines of his anima ark on his neck wit his finger. Sighing he climbed back into his bed and fell asleep.

James crept out of his room and down the corridor, he peeked in one of the rooms. Nana was asleep in it, turning away he looked in the next room, senri was asleep. James walked back out and peeked into the third room, husky lay asleep in his bed, creping in james closed the door behind him and locked the door. James turnd on the light in the room, husky stirred in the bed and looked up.

"g-g-o a-a-away, your scaring me" husky shuffled out of his bed and backed away from james who was waling slowly towards him. Husky looked around for his staff but he could couldnt find it.

"I don't want to hurt you husky" james whispered but husky still backed away until his back connected with the wall. James took this chance and ran forward he covered husky's mouth and held him to the wall, james pulled down the collar of husky's night shirt. Revealing is anima markings.

"just as I thought" james grunted and reached into hi left pocket he pulled out a tablet and shoved it into husky's mouth . The tablet tasted of orange and was horrible, a few moments later husky went limp and fell to the floor sleeping. Hapill smiling james pulled out his mobile phone and rang a nana pressed her ear to huskys door, listening

A man answered..

"got another anima for you, by his markings he's a fish one. Make a good fisherman's assistant but his looks would be wased……yeh…..yeh…..okay come to my house in ten mins….yeh…..hell get about 10,000 gillars…okay see you soon" james hung up and shoved hi phone back in his pocket.

Nana peered through the keyhole to the door, james was tying husky's hands behind him and pulled him towards the door. nana ran away and wok cooro and senri who watched from the window.

A man in a dark red car stopped outside the house, he got out ad was greeted by james hwo was carrying husky. The man masured him and gotted the number down on the back of his hand and took husky and dumped him in the car……….

To be continued……


End file.
